


Thanks, 'Lijah

by 305unreal



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e22 From a Cradle to a Grave, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Klaus has had a destructive day and seeks comfort
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 26





	Thanks, 'Lijah

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 1 finale

Klaus is wasted hours after sending his only child off. Hours after burying a box in a pint-sized, six-foot-deep grave. Hours after publicly mourning the loss of his child to the witches of New Orleans. Rebekah has gone, but Elijah and Hayley have kept weary eye on him. He’s painted and drunk. He hears his infant cry but knows she’s too far for him to pick up on anything. A phantom cry. Somber music plays in the main living space well into the night, but Klaus ignores it.

Nearing midnight, Klaus finds himself outside Elijah’s quarters. Hayley remains still in the nursery, humming lullabies barely heard beyond the music playing downstairs. Klaus feels an emptiness and loneliness. He wants to be angry, wants to rip heads and slaughter thousands. But he discovers depression in its place. For years, he’s never had a reason to be truly depressed. He shakes his head in disbelief, unable to think clearly. He takes another swig, remembering how Elijah always cared for him growing up.

Not putting much thought into it, Klaus finishes the bottle in his grip and walks into Elijah’s room. He’s sat in bed, merely glancing at his brother as the younger man sways inside. Klaus doesn’t make eye contact as he closes and locks the door. He doesn’t say a word as he makes his way over to the bed. The mattress dips under his weight, and Elijah sets his novel in his lap only when Klaus removes his shirt.

“’Member when we’s chi’dren?” Klaus asks, slurring his words.

“Of course.”

“Afore the bad?” His voice nearly cracks under the weight of the emotion. “Y’took care’me.”

Elijah blinks owlishly as Klaus slides under the covers. He looks so young as he leans his head back on Elijah’s bare shoulder.

“Read me’a story.”

Elijah sighs. Klaus is unlikely to bring this up again, but he likes when Klaus shows his more innocent side, reminding him of the familial love they carried before they were turned. Feeling Klaus’ hazy determination to stay where he is, Elijah simply picks up his novel and picks up where he left off, reading aloud.

“ _The estate is called Carfax, no doubt a corruption of the old Quatre Face, as the house is four-sided, agreeing with the cardinal points of the compass. It contains in all some twenty acres, quite surrounded by the solid stone wall above mentioned. There are many trees on it, which make it in places gloomy, and there is a deep, dark-looking pond or small lake…_

_“Somehow his words and his look did not seem to accord, or else it was that his cast of face made his smile look malignant and saturnine. Presently, with an excuse, he left me, asking me to pull my papers together. He was some little time away, and I began to look at some of the books around me. One was an atlas, which I found opened naturally to England, as if that map had ben much used…_

_“But I am not in heart to describe beauty, for when I had seen the view I explored further. Doors, doors, doors everywhere, and all locked and bolted. In no place save from the windows in the castle walls is there an available exit. The castle is a veritable prison, and I am a prisoner!_ ”

As Elijah finishes the chapter, he bookmarks the book and sets it on his nightstand. He stretches to turn off the light and then lightly pats the younger man’s shoulder.

“Time for bed now, brother.”

Klaus hums and leans upward, applying slight pressure to the older man’s chest where his arm drapes. He chastely kisses the other’s cheek and nestles onto his chest with a sleepy smile.

“Thanks, ‘Lijah.”

Elijah freezes upon the sudden contact and show of affection, but he squashes his doubts as his brother’s breathing steadies in sleep. Elijah smiles despite himself and slides beneath the covers. He doesn’t attempt to dislodge him, nor does he remove his arm that at some point had wrapped around him. Instead, he lightly kisses his forehead and closes his eyes.

“You’re welcome, Niklaus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the passages in italics. Cookies for whoever can name the book Elijah reads


End file.
